Water handling devices may be used in a variety of settings. For example, water handling devices may be used in decorative displays that range from residential pools in a homeowner's backyard to commercial water displays of the type seen in amusement parks. Some of these decorative displays may include jets that project water supplied from a body of water back into the body of water or into a secondary body of water. In order to contribute to the overall aesthetic appeal of the decorative display, these jets may be implemented beneath grade and/or out of the sight of an observer viewing the decorative display. Because the jets may be employed beneath grade, however, they may be particularly difficult to construct and/or maintain. For example, some jets may be housed beneath grade and covered with a lid that allows the water from the jet to escape through an aperture in the lid. In these embodiments, the jet may be suspended from the lid itself, which may make it difficult to adjust and maintain the jet.
Visual effects achieved using these jets may vary based upon the type of jet used. For example, some of these jets, termed herein as “laminar jets”, may project substantially laminar water flow back into the body of water. To add to the overall aesthetic appeal, some embodiments may couple sources of light into this laminar water flow. Unfortunately, because of the smooth surface of the laminar water flow and the straight columnar segments of the water flow, light coupled into the laminar water flow may be difficult to see.
Accordingly, there is a need for water handling devices with enhanced features that solve one or more of the foregoing problems.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded as subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.